


Thank You for Your Everything

by MamoruArashi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Anime), IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamoruArashi/pseuds/MamoruArashi
Summary: Idolish7 menjadi grup idol yang mencetak sejarah dalam dunia entertainment. Bagaimana tidak? Grup yang baru berdiri selama 2 tahun itu menjadi pemenang atas persaingan yang melibatkan 4 grup idol itu, Idolish7, Trigger, Revale dan Zool. Tidak berselang lama, seminggu kemudian dunia entertainment di hebohkan oleh konversi per yang di lakukan oleh 4 grup idol itu.
Relationships: Inumaru Touma/Isumi Haruka, Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku, Izumi Mitsuki/Rokuya Nagi, Kujou Ten/Yaotome Gaku, Midou Torao/Natsume Minami, Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7), Nikaidou Yamato/Tsunashi Ryuunosuke, Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki
Kudos: 1





	Thank You for Your Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!!
> 
> Bagi pembaca dibawah umur harap bijak memilih bacaan. Ada beberapa - banyak - bagian ada adegan sex, bahasa vulgar.

ThankYou for Your Everything


End file.
